


a small smile

by faytfinx



Series: loving jo jinho [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faytfinx/pseuds/faytfinx
Summary: Jinho feels alone but his members are there for him even if they don't always know it.





	a small smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short drabble when I was emotionally distressed two weeks ago and wanted to express my feelings through a story. I guess you could call it a prequel to a series I'm writing about loving jinho.
> 
> and thank you to my beta-reader yoon. ♡♡♡

'It's interesting when you let your thoughts consume you,' Jinho mused.

"Hyung, are you alright?"

Jinho shook his head.

‘No, I don't think so.'

 

"Are you sad?"

Jinho nodded.

‘I think I am.’

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head again.

‘No, not really.’

 

"Do you want to cuddle instead?"

Silently, he moved to stand in front of the speaker who immediately wrapped their arms around him in an open embrace. He let himself be enveloped by the warm body, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

‘Please.’

 

"Why are you sad?"

No response.

‘I don't know, I think I just am.’

 

"Did something happen to you?"

A pause. Then a shrug.

‘Not particularly…’

 

"I won't understand you if you don't talk to me, hyung."

His thin smile was hidden beneath the fabric obscuring his face. His body relaxed in their hold and he closed his eyes.

‘But you already do.’

**Author's Note:**

> I love being ambiguous or something.


End file.
